


Triangular Affections

by Jathis



Series: Senator Amidala [19]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Character, Fluff, Kissing, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Senator Ben shares his servant's secret with Emperor Hux</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hux looked over at Ben and his servant Elweard, smiling a little as he watched the way the two interacted with each other. Ben stood beside his servant, a hand on his arm as he spoke to him. Their faces were close together, foreheads almost touching. Occasionally the Senator would press a chaste little kiss to the corner of Elweard’s mouth, giggling as this made the other blush a bright red.

The Emperor chuckled, approaching the pair once he noted that their conversation was winding down. “Enjoying yourselves?” he asked.

“Oh! Just the man we wanted to see!” Ben chirped, brightening up at the sight of him.

“Oh? Why?”

Ben looked over at Elweard, gently nudging the scarred man a little closer to Hux. “Elweard here has confessed to feeling some form of affection for you,” he purred.

Hux blinked and looked over at the servant. Elweard looking down at the ground, unable to meet his gaze. “Is this so?” he asked. He smiled when the man nodded, reaching out to gently press a finger to his chin, forcing him to look at him. “I have been informed that you are like my little brother, yes? You have no interest in sexual interactions with people.”

“Yes,” he said.

He leaned forward and brushed his lips over the other’s with a hum before pulling back. “Is that satisfactory?” he asked.

Elweard smiled, nodding his head. “Very, Emperor.”


	2. Chapter 2

Hux's gloved fingers brushed against Elweard's facial scars. The tips of his fingers just barely touched the hard flesh, careful not to cause any undue pain to the other. "Do they hurt you?" he asked.

Elweard turned his head to look at him, offering him a reassuring smile as he shook his head. "Very rarely," he promised. He reached up to take the Emperor's wrist, turning his hand to kiss the palm.

"If you wish, I could pay for..."

"He's going to say no," Ben huffed.

Hux frowned, raising an eyebrow at him before looking back at Elweard. "Skin grafting?"

"I am fine with my face as it is, Emperor. Thank you kindly for the offer," he laughed.

"Told you so."

"But why?"

"I received these scars in service of my Master. They show my loyalty to him. They are a badge of honor for me."

"A badge of honor?"

"Yes."

Hux considered this and then leaned forward, pressing his lips to the largest of Elweard's scars. "I am glad your Master has such a loyal servant to tend to him."


End file.
